


A Special Birthday Present

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Birthday Sex, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: It's a certain someone's birthday and Ryona is eager to give the best present ever





	A Special Birthday Present

Y/n knew that being a pupil at Hebijo would be an experience for many reasons, one of the, being that fact that he was a boy at an all girls school but after a few days of his arrival that surprise died. Instead Y/n had to find other things to get used to such as training times with the school's elite ,in which he was a part of, other things consisted of rules to follow, meal times and of course the biggest thing to get used to was the antics of his teammate Ryona.

Ryona was without a shadow of a doubt a huge masochist often begging her sister ,or on growing occasion Y/n himself, for punishment and when said punishment was received ,by only Ryobi, would Ryona roll around in a state of ecstasy. When Y/n first joined he was a bit surprised and actually concerned by Ryona's attitude but even after day one did he learn to deal with it all. However as Y/n's relationship grew with his friends the one with Ryona took a different turn in which she would call him "Master" instead of Y/n or just spend most of the day following Y/n like a lost puppy , which Ryona had a tendency for acting like one.

The current day was a special one for both Y/n and Ryona though the latter was the one was more hyped for as it approached and even on the morning of said day was Y/n in for an "interesting" day.

Y/n was laying in his bed as he was starting to wake up and as soon as all feeling arrived did he feel the weight atop of him "hello Ryona" he greeted instantly knowing who it was before opening a single eye, a second after his greeting did he get the reply of "good morning Master, did you sleep well?" Y/n opened his eyes to meet the heterochromatic ones of Ryona as she beamed down at him. "It was a nice sleep, thanks for asking" he replied and Ryona smiled wider before asking "do you know what day it is?" Y/n replied with a groan and "Saturday" making Ryona giggle "yes, but it's also a very special day" she said as Y/n looked at her "it's your birthday Master!" She explained as if it were her own and Y/n nodded. "Yes it is" he said as Ryona continued to smile widely "Ryona has a very special present for you, Master" she said (another thing Y/n noticed is how Ryona often speaks of herself in third person). Y/n just looked up at her as she sat up "can it wait until after breakfast?" he asked making his blonde haired ally whine "no, Ryona wants to give Master his present now" and Y/n flopped back again closing his eyes. 

With groan of exasperation of Ryona's insistence (but don't get him wrong he does care for her) did Y/n agree "ok fine what is it?". Ryona shuffled all giddy before crawling down Y/n's body but what he felt next wasn't expected, he felt Ryona's hands pull down his pyjama shorts and his boxers before without another second passing taking his currently soft penis into her mouth. This was a surprise to Y/n for more than one reason. One , usually when he wakes up with Ryona she is on top of his bed sheets, two, she literally just started sucking him off from nowhere. "Ryona what the fuck?" Y/n spat and the blonde looked up at him with her eyes turning downcast as she stopped "do you not like your present Master?" She asked and Y/n stammered "wait, this is the present?" And Ryona immediately perked up again and nodded. "Yes, Ryona wants to give Master a special present, Ryona wants Master to do what he wants wither and her body" she said before returning to giving him a blowjob.

Y/n's mind blanked as he laid back again with an involuntary moan leaving his lips from the warm wetness of Ryona's mouth and the suction effect it was causing, he felt the blonde's lips turn up in a smile from the sound produced before her head started bobbing quickly with Ryona creating some sloppy sounds by doing so. Suddenly Ryona lifted her head up but replaced it with her hand wrapping around Y/n's now hardened length and started pumping "oh is Master enjoying his present?" She asked and was replied with another guttural moan from the male which made her giddy. The masochistic Shinobi then full on took the thick cock in front of her down her throat and Y/n lost control so quickly as he shot a load of cum straight down Ryona's gullet and she gave no objection to ingesting her "Master's" cum.

Y/n looked at Ryona who was now sat up on her knees with a look expecting an opinion on her "present". All Y/n managed was a "wow" before watching Ryona jump to her feet and remove her panties lifting up her skirt to give Y/n a view of her wet lips, "Ryona still has more to give Master for his birthday, please Master use Ryona's body to satisfy yourself" she said before crawling on top of Y/n again gripping his erected appendage and hovering over it. Ryona looked at Y/n with a smile before crashing down impaling herself on Y/n's phallus and cried out into the morning, it wasn't a cry of pain however, instead it was a cry of bliss even if her virginity was ripped away in a second. She clung onto Y/n staring up at the male "it's your birthday Master, take Ryona how you wish, be rough" she said taking Y/n's hands and placed them on her backside which the male pushed his fingers into the flesh of.

Ryona immediately started bouncing herself on Y/n moaning as she smiled at him "Master, fuck me like you wish, dominate me, Ryona will be a good bitch on her Master's birthday". Her bounces increased and she squealed with joy as she felt Y/n start moving with thrusts of his own staring into her green and blue eyes as she beamed at him, Ryona leaned closer to Y/n's face "Master, I love you" she whispered before her face grew closer "please kiss me". Y/n had took notice that Ryona was speaking normally ,or as normal as would describe the specific person, being in first person of herself. "Please Master kiss Ryona, hold Ryona as you fuck her" ok scratch that he thought too soon.

Y/n crashed his lips onto Ryona and pushed his body against hers as he laid the blonde onto her back whilst thrusting himself into her. Y/n again squealed with joy as her "Master" was taking action and she clung her arms and legs to him as she felt Y/n thrust into her "Ryona" Y/n groaned and said blonde hugged him close, "yes Master, yes YES YES MASTER!!" she shouted as she felt pleasure taking over. Y/n grunted as he started to piston into Ryona whilst she held him "oh yes, Master is so rough oh please take Ryona hard, fuck her like the bitch she is". Y/n gripped Ryona's thighs and held them up and apart as he thrust deeper seeing the affects in the way the blonde haired masochist morphed her face. "So tight" Y/n grunted as I continued going and Ryona moaned louder "oh Master, does Master enjoy his present so far? Please say Master enjoys his present" she begged. Y/n leaned closer "I'm loving my present so far" he said as he started ramming forward and Ryona again cried out but this time with a current being her orgasm.

Y/n halted a second as Ryona breathed heavily before she whimpered "hey what's wrong?" Y/n asked concerned and Ryona looked up "this was meant to be your present but Ryona came first, I need punishment Master", Y/n was then pushed away and watched as Ryona turned on her hands and knees leaning her top half into the bed and stuck her ass up. "Punish me Master".

Instead of doing that, Y/n just rammed himself back into her and went at it again making Ryona arch up "MASTER! Oh what are you doing? Ryona deserves punishment not to be fucked" she moaned looking back. Y/n had a bead of sweat on his forehead as he leaned closer "you said my present was to do whatever right?" He asked receiving a nod amongst moans, "I want to fuck you, to say thanks for such a great present so just enjoy this and cum as many times as you want" he spoke softly despite the subject. Ryona shuddered "oh Master you're the greatest, you're the greatest Master ever I love you Master, Ryona loves you". Her voice was becoming shrill as she spoke and Y/n silenced her with a kiss as his thrusted deeper into the blondes dripping pussy.

Thrust after thrust, Y/n rammed into Ryona before starting to feel his release coming and groaned "Ryona I'm going to cum" which made the blonde cheer "CUM INSIDE ME MASTER!!". There were no objections to that as Y/n pushed forward one final time burying himself deep into Ryona's pussy as he started to shoot his load into her filling her to the brim as she moaned loudly cumming again with her head leaning back, her eyes rolling up and tongue hanging lose from her mouth.

Y/n felt himself go limp and fell back onto the bed as Ryona fell in her face still her ass up high as she looked back "Master was incredible" she spoke in an adoring voice as she turned to crawl on top of Y/n, I love you" she spoke quietly and Y/n kissed her forehead as she rested on his chest "i love you too Ryona, and that was the best present ever" he said making the blonde shuffle with glee. "Ryona is so glad to hear so, maybe for Ryona's birthday Mastee will fuck her again?" She asked and Y/n pulled her against his chest, "birthdays, Christmas Day, anyway" he said as he held his masochistic lover in his embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment


End file.
